A Change Of Heart
by FluffyWulf
Summary: Prussia is usually the type to parade around and be "awesome' but What is he really thinking? He's lonely but covers it up with false pride and a smile. Another lonely country catches his eye, Will Prussia open up to Canada because he knows how the guy feels? Will he have a change of heart? PruCan, Human names used rated M for later parts.
1. Chapter 1

~**_Hey guys ^-^ Well, this is my first FanFic ,And it's a PrussiaXCanada, so please review!  
I hope you enjoy it!~_**  
~ _Ill be updating it so dont fret if its too short for your liking~!_

The meeting was just about to begin as he took his seat. "You! Late again?!" Ludwig growled. "You should be more efficient with your time!" "y-yes sir." He replied in a shakey , fearful tone. Ludwig continued lecturing everyone on the importance of war, Then Antonio, Then Iggy, and so on until the meeting was over. And as usual, Mathew did not speak. Instead he let his mind wander. "What if this goes on forever?" he thought. "What if no one ever notices me, would i still be able to remain being a country?" Mathew stayed seated as the other guests stood to leave. His eyes dull, about to burst with tears. Not aware everyone had gone, He stayed, Frozen in  
thought.

"Um...Are you ok?" said Gilbert "Youv'e been sitting there for a couple hours" But there was no he tried again. "Hello?"he said. Tapping Mathew on the head.  
"Uwaaahhhhhh!" Mathew wailed, startled by the contact, which was a bit rougher this time. "I'll do whatever y-you want just d-dont k-kill mee!" Mathe flailed around until he realized that the person who snapped him back to reality wasn't a threat. "o-oh...ehe"  
"Geez. Talk about an over-reaction." said Gilbert, in a very un-amused tone. "W-well im leaving n-now"said Mathew. "b-bye"  
"..ok" Gilbert replied. Mathew got out of that room as fast as possible, but despite his efforts, Gilbert walked with him to the door. "Whats your name again? I always seem to forget." he said. "M-mathew". "Oh, Thats cool." Gilbert replied. "well, Im Gilbert, The awesomest country in the world!" he said with a large grin, seeming rather confident. "Cya!"

After Gilbert left Mathew decided to go for a walk in the park. Being outside always made him feel so peaceful. Mathew let out a sigh " I need to stop doing that! What if the person who woke me was Francis!, God what a nightmare that would have been." he thought to himself, shivering at the image. " I can see it now. Oh, i dont know you but youre cute, no? Come home with me~"  
Shaken by his thoughts, He decided to go off the path a little, wandering into the woods that surrounded the park. Twigs and dead leaves crunching underfoot. He knew there was a small creek somewhere around there, and although it was autumn, he wouldnt mind a good swim. "Where could it be?" he said aloud, stopping to listen for rushing water. "Ah, There you are." he said, moving towards the sound. Before long he made it to the waters edge and stripped himsef down to his underwear. "Here goes nothing" He thought, quickly wading into the chilly water. "Woah , Thats cold!" he laughed. "but it feels nice~" Mathew wallowed in the sallow water until the sun had nearly set. After he dried off Mathew put his clothes back on, his underwear still wet, but not enough to drip. ""ahh, maybe i should do that more often!" he said as he headed home, Taking a shortcut through the woods rather than walking through town.

Unfortunately, Mathew was not accustomed to the sounds of the night and quickly became frightened as the sun sank lower in the sky. In fear of being caught and eaten by some horrible creature he began to run. Faster and faster. HIs chest ached with a rapid heartbeat, his lungs thursty for air. Mathew ran and ran, as fast as he could. Paying no attention to the direction he was headed or his surroundings. A loud crack sounding as he began to fall. The scene in front of him frozen until his body collided with the hard forest floor. " Aaghh!" he cried. Cloaked in pain, unable to cry out a second time. He tried to stand but as he got to his knees the trees began to spin, whirling in a torrent of moon soaked leaves. Unable to cope with the pin of the fall and burning in his chest, he lost consciousness and lay there in the midst of the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

~_Finally updating! Whew, sorry it took me so long guys, ima lazy bum , and sorry for such short chapters ~_

" You arent

't in bed yet?" asked Gilbert as he tidied the kitchen table, well not really tidieng , more like arranging it to look like there was less junk covering it. "Nope. Not yet." Ludwig replied. " I still have to get vood for zhe fire." "Ah, Is zat all? I can do zat! You need more rest zan i do." said Gilbert in a sarcastic tone. "With all zat training you do!"  
"Fine. But only zis once" Ludwig replied. " I vont allow it after tonight. Understood?"  
"You got it bro! After all, I'm totally awesome at collecting wood!" said Gilbert, in the same sarcastic tone he used before. "Sure..Just get it done ok." said Ludwig as he walked down the hal and stepped into his room, closing the door behind him.

Gilbert laced up his boots and threw on a jacket. Making sure to check the brightness of his flash light before wandering out into the night. The brisk wind ruffled his hair as he made his way through the trees, picking up twigs and branches along the way. He kept a steady pace until he reached a spot where the forest floor was rough with boulders and tree roots, which slowed him down. Gilbert spotted a large branch among the fallen leaves. But when he tried to retrieve it, it seemed to be stuck. So he followed the branch to discover that it was trapped under something that from a distance, looked like a rock. But on closer inspection Gilbert realized that it wasn't a rock at all, It was a man.

"Hey! Hey wake up!" he shouted, shaking the mans shoulders in an attempt to wake him. "Hey! Can't you hear me!?"  
The man still didn't wake after multiple shouts. He was out cold. Gilbert decided to check for a heartbeat, after all, he saw no point in trying to revive a dead man. He rolled the man over to do so, Then he saw the face and his opinion on reviving dead men quickly changed. It was that guy from earlier, Mathew.

After learning the identity of the unconscious man. Gilbert was in a hurry to find out if he was still alive. He held his breath and put the side of his head to Mathew's chest, listening for a heartbeat. " Gott sei dank your still alive!" he sighed.  
Gilbert stood and plucked Mathew off of the forest floor, carefull not to hurt him any further.  
Leaving his collection of twigs and branches behind, Gilbert carried Mathew to and into his home putting him down only to bandage cuts and scrapes that littered Mathew's body. "How did you manage to do all zis?" He asked aloud. Well aware that the other man couldn't hear him and wouldn't reply.  
After dressing Mathew's wounds Gilbert layed him on the bed, covering him with the softest blanket he could find. "Sie sind jetzt okay." he said as he ran his fingers through Mathew's hair and thought to himself. " Even with zat nasty bruise on zhe side of your face...you still look kind of...cute.."

Laughing at himself for admiring the other country and embarrassed by the weakness he saw in his emotions, Gilbert stepped out into the night once more to retrieve the firewood he had collected earlier. After the fire was going an he'd gotten out of his clothes, which where quit dirty from the days wear. He crawled into bed beside Mathew and fell into a deep, peacefull sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_TYPO IN THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER, LOL, I DONT KNOW HOW TO FIX IT  
It's been awhile since i updated this...ehehe ^-^;  
Anyhow, In my opinion the detail sucks in this part, so, please review and tell me if you think so~  
I plan to be more descriptive further on. _ ~Enjoy~

When Gilbert wok the next morning Mathew was still out. He hadn't even changed positions. " Damn, You must have fallen pretty hard." he said, As he looked over Mathews cuts and such once again. Curious as to what had happened to the other country.  
He then tip-toed to the bathroom and wet a the best he could to avoid making any noise that would wake his younger brother. After successfully creeping past Ludwig's door he returned to his own room and placed the cool cloth across Mathews forehead, Hoping that it would relieve any pain Mathew might have felt before he woke up. Gilbertreally didn't want to see the other countrygo through that ,He'd had enough. "Wake up soon, ok?" He whispered. Then, Just as Gilbert was about to leave he heard a sound.  
"Nn...Huh?" "Oh, are you finally awake?" he said, returning to the side of the bed where Mathew lay. Mathew sat up and put a hand to his head, th cloth flopping onto the pillow. "Ughh...W-why am i h-here?" He mumbled, Looking around the room in confusion, trying to find things that looked familiar until his gaze landed on Gilbert, Who was standing to his right. "U-um.. ..T-thank you?" said Mathew, unsure of what he should say. " No prob, Say..Can i ask you something?" said Gilbert with a worried look on his face. "S-s-sure." Mathew replied. "How did you get in the woods? And where did you get all these cuts and bruises? Did someone do this to you?!" he said, clearly enraged by the thought of someone hurting Mathew on purpose. "No, u-um I was t-taking a shortcut home a-and i just got s-scared so i ran and i couldn't b-breath and, and Im s-s-sorry for any trouble Ive c-caused you, s-so, Please f-forgive m-me?" Mathew replied, shaking despite his condition. "No. Youv'e caused me no trouble at all! You don't need to be sorry for anything Mathew!" said Gilbert as he patted Mathew on the head, Causing the blondes face to turn a light shade of pink. "Y-you remember m-my name?" he asked in that someone had called him by his name. "Of course." said Gilbert "You should rest now. I'll come back to check on you later, ok?" "Umm...Ok" Mathew replied. Cautious of this person he had just met the day before. Laying in this strange countries bed. He replayed Gilbert's voice over and over in his head, fascinated by the others ability to remember his name.  
Gilbert returned home long after the sun had set. He crept through the house as quietly and quickly as possible, Eager to see if his new friend, well, if you could call them friends, Had chosen to leave or to wait for his return. He was happy to see that Mathew was in the same place Gilbert had left him that morning, sleeping soundly. "...So nett..." He mumbled as he crawled into bed, stroking the sleeping countries face with the back of his hand. He then lay beside Mathew, all the while trying not to hog the covers, which he had a habit of doing. And although the lights where out, Gilbert didn't slep for awhile. Instead he kept thinking about the person beside him. "Your always so quiet." he thought. "How does it not bother you...How do you keep from getting angry?"

Gilbert woke to see that Mathew had sat up and was combing his hair with his fingers. "Feeling better?" he asked, still laying down. "Oh, Y-yes. T-thank you for letting m-me s-stay." Mathew replied, as he continued to fiddle with his hair ,Not turning to face Gilbert as he did so. Before Gilbert could say anything in response Mathew stood and adjusted his sweater. "I-im going home n-now, S-see you l-later." After exiting the room he made his way through the house until he reached the front entrance , Closing the door softly behind him as he left, for it was still quit early, Letting out a small sigh as he did so, Great-full to escape Gilbert's gaze.  
On his way home , Mathew's thoughts kept wandering back to the Prussian. "Why does he, of all people, remember who i am?" he said, continuing the question in his head. "He's suh an ass to everyone most of the time, so...why is he...being so nice?"

_**Holy Crapoli my coputer is being such a dick, soooo,  
Im going to add some more later today ^-^**_

So Nett = So cute


	4. Chapter 4

_School is about to start again! *sobs* I HATE SCHOOL O^O  
Anyway, I'm going to make this chapter suuupppeerrrrr long compared to the previous ones because i wont be able to update as often after school starts. Homework and all that shiet :P You'll have to 'bear' with me on the bears name,and the cheezy lines x3 ... actually...i think ill split it into two...FORGIVE MEH  
Here ya go~ Enjoy!_ C:

Knowing there was a worl meeting that morning, Mathew set his alarm to go off three hours in advance. He didn't want to be late this time. "Kumajirou! Time to eat!" The thin country yelled,his voice echoing through the house. "Who are you?" asked Kumajirou,as he nibbled at his breakfast." Im you owner. Canada, Remember?" Mathew replied. "Nope." said Kumajirou, finishing with a few large gulps. Mathew sighed, " No one can remember my name, Not even my own pet!" He thought for a moment, and then it hit him. "Wait...There's one who does..." He quickly scolded himself for thinking of Gilbert and got himself dressed. After doing some 'work' around the house he slipped on a jacket and left for the meeting. On his way there Mathew came across a cat who had gotten itself stuck in a tree. " Hey little guy, How'd you get up there?" he asked, knowing the fluffy creature wouldn't answer him. After a little while Mathew decided to help the poor thing down. "Shhhhh, don't worry, Im a friend." he said, Gently petting the cats head before picking it up and climbing down the tree. "There you go!" he said."Glad to be down here again?" After a few minutes the cat ran off and was followed by th alam of Mathew's watch, startled by the small sound he inspected the gadget on his wrist, seeing it was already past twelve. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" He shouted, Making a mad dash for the conference room. He reached the meeting just after everyone had taken their seats, as usual. Nearly breathless he burst through the door. "I-Im here!"said Mathew. Earning himself a glare from Ludwig as he pulled out a chair, But Ludwig was determined to give Mathew his 'two cents' and Confronted him bfore he had the chance to sit down. " Your always late! It's Pathetic!" Ludwig yelled. "How do you expect to become strong with that type of behavior?! Do you really think everyone will just automatically respect you?! NO! They wont! Your so usele-" Ludwig's yelling was cut short by the voice of another. Not as deep as his own,but still powerful. "West! That's enough!" Gilbert shouted. Gesturing for the now shaking Mathew to take the seat beside his. Slightly angered at the fact that no one noticed the little Canadian until he did something even slightly less then their idea of the rest of the meeting Gilbert kept glancing over at Mathew, Who's head hung kept thinking about how awful the country next to him must feel. He'd been the victim of his brothers words before, actually quiet often, He knew they could be harsh. Resting his chin on his hands, he dazed off, and eventually came up with a plan.

~**_The Meeting Ends~_**

"Um, Mathew.." said Gilbert, Grabbing the other country by the shoulder as he stood to leave. "Will you go to the park with me? I-I don't want to go by myself.." That was a always went alone. But this time, He had a reason to bring someone along. "O-Ok. I'll g-go." Mathew replied. A little cautiously, he'd never been invited anywhere. "C'mon then" said Gilbert, Releasing Mathew's shoulder and latching onto his arm, leading him towards the park.  
Once in the park Gilbert drug Mathew to his favorite bench, which was shaded by various types of trees. The both of them sat there for awhile, Quietly. The autumn wind blowing softly. "Mathew.." said Gilbert. Turning to face the other country. " Are we.. Friends?"  
"I-I guess s-so:Mathew replied, setting his gaze on the sidewalk rather than facing the prussian. "..You don't have to be scared of me...I won't bite." said Gilbert, cupping Mathew's face gently, forcing him to make contact with eyes of blazing red. "That is, unless you want me to.."  
"W-what are you d-doing?!" said Mathew, his cheeks flushed a rosy pink. "Nothing." Gilbert laughed, overcome by the happiness he felt knowing he had a friend. The two of them kept getting closer and closer until the space between them was filled with a passionate kiss. Each of them groping hungrily at the others lips with their own. Mathew was the most stunned out of the two, Embarrassed by the fact that he was kissing someone, kissing a man. And even more embarrassed by the fact that he was enjoying it, Maybe more than he should have. Getting a grip on himself he pushed Gilbert away, blushing madly. "W-were in public p-place!" He said, returning his gaze to the sidewalk. Noticing Mathew looked down, Gilbert stood and took a hold of his hand. "W-well..we could go somewhere else..I ..If you want to.." said Gilbert. Mathew nodded without looking up."O-Okay.." he replied


End file.
